Cancion para dos
by Ylera GaPe
Summary: Summary: ¿ El antipático y serio Craig Tucker tiene una relación con el mas paranoico y miedoso de todo South Park, Tweek Tweak? Debe ser obra de las malditas asiáticas.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO: El comienzo

Pov general.

-¿Actuación?

-Si, pero no le digan a nadie, no quiero que esas bobas asiáticas me empiecen a acosar mas de lo que ya hacen.

-Wow, enserio wow, nunca creí que todo eso hubiera sido una actuación, Tweek tiene talento en esto.

-Ni yo, sinceramente creí que era de verdad todo esa palabrería de el amor y sus planes.

-Pero nada de andar diciéndolo a medio mundo.

-Confíen en nosotros, ¿verdad Kyle?

-Claro, Stan y yo nunca lo contaremos.

-Ok, ¿Y ustedes?

-¡Lo juramos!-Gritaron a todo pulmón Kenny y Clyde, ganándose la mirada y atención de varios compañeros en ellos.

-Vaya, Tweek deberías ser actor en ese caso-Dijo un feliz Token.

-Gah! Ngh s-si.

-Yo-cupido me las pagara por no haberlos enamorado de verdad.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Butters

-¡Nada Butters!-Le grito como siempre el gordo del grupo.

Desde ya dos meses Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak se habían vuelto "Novios", y gracias a esto varios de los chicos de los Teams no les hablaban por el asombro.

Al principio le afecto mucho al rubio el cual pensaba que se habían vuelto parte del gobierno y los raptarían para hacer estudios acerca de la homosexualidad y esas cosas.

Craig por su parte no les daba importancia, pero como "su novio" le obligo a decir la verdad, no le quedo de otra que contarles a los chicos lo ocurrido.

-En ese caso…¿No te importaría que me coja a Tweek?-Pregunto con tono burlón y lujurioso el inmortal.

-Claro que no me importa, pero si lo haces las locas asiáticas te perseguirán y mataran.

-No importa, reviviré y lo hare cuantas veces quiera.

-Si claro, deja la droga fuerte McCormick.

-Eso es Craig, defiende lo tuyo.-Le animaba Clyde.

El mencionado solo le señalo el dedo medio.

Pese a todo, Craig y Tweek seguían siendo mejores amigos a solas y "novios" en publico, nunca nadie imagino a esta mezcla pero ya era real, y todo gracias a LAS MALDITAS ASIATICAS.


	2. El verdadero amor

CAPITULO 2: EL VERDADERO AMOR

Pov Craig

 ** _Tienes todos los espacios_**

 ** _Inundados de tu ausencia_**

 ** _Inundados de silencio_**

 ** _No hay palabras no hay perdón_**

Otra noche mas, todos los días me parecen como uno, ya no salgo ni para pasear, soy como un ermitaño. Nunca supe explicarme, duele cada vez recordar, en serio lo extraño.

Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, mido 1. 70, pelo negro y ojos azules oscuros, mi piel es blanca, soy delgado o algo así. Lo se, con todo eso debería ser un casanova y no un maldito que aun sufre por algo que paso desde ya 3 años, pero nunca pude disculparme y eso me atormenta, ¿La razón? _Tweek Tweak._

 ** _Tú me tienes olvidado_**

 ** _No respondes al llamado_**

 ** _No eches tierra a la palabra_**

 ** _Me condenas a la nada_**

 ** _No me entierres sin perdón_**

Esto paso un día, cuando tenia diez años, la puta de Testaburger mostro imágenes de las jodidas asiáticas de Tweek y yo como "homos". Por tal razón tuvimos que actuar que éramos unos malditos maricas que se amaban y no estarían nunca separados el uno del otro, ¡Tuvimos incluso que vivir juntos! Claro, Tweek era increíble cocinando, y siendo sincero tal vez estas pequeñas cosas me hicieron amarlo.

Si, yo, Craig ''Heterosexual nunca homo ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello'' Tucker me enamore de Tweek.

Pero tuve que mandar todo a la mierda por culpa de mi antes razonamiento, al principio creí que era porque pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, pero no. Tweek me parecía cada día mas lindo y extremadamente sexy como para darle.

Así que para dejar esos "bobos" pensamientos, me metí con Bebe, si esa puta me encontró en mi debilidad, pero no fue una vez, fueron varias veces.

Cuando me descubrió con bebe, el simplemente se fue. A la mañana siguiente no lo halle,, hasta cuando llame a su casa, pues ahí siempre se escondía, mi queridísimo "suegro" me dio un simple :

 _"_ _Tweek esta mejor sin ti, creíamos que eras una buena persona Craig, pero no lo eres. Por favor no te acerques a Tweek nunca mas ni a nuestro hogar."_

Intente verlo en su casa, incluso me metí a la fuerza, golpee al señor Tweak, me metí a todas las habitaciones, lo busque como loco pero no estaba ahí, la señora Tweak mas calmada me dijo que con ellos no estaba mi preciado rubio.

 ** _Mira corazón que es el engaño_**

 ** _Se revierte y hace daño_**

 ** _Se revienta en el aire_**

 ** _Como pompas de jabón_**

 ** _Cómo pude haberte yo herido_**

 ** _Engañarte y ofendido_**

 ** _Alma gemela no te olvido_**

 ** _Aunque me arranque el corazón_**

Desearía morir, tal ves volverme monje para olvidarlo, pero es imposible, primero porque amo ser como soy y nunca podría ser un santo como Pip, segundo porque aunque intente salir con varias mujeres jamás lo olvide. Su piel blanca, esos ojos oliva que me hacían querer besarlo, sus labios pequeños y con aroma y sabor a café. Si pudiera volver en el tiempo me advertiría sobre lo que hago.

 ** _Ay el rencor que nos envenena_**

 ** _Nos hace daño_**

 ** _Aunque no regreses corazón_**

 ** _Haz de perdonarme_**

 ** _El verdadero amor perdona_**

 ** _No abandona_**

 ** _No se quiebra no aprisiona_**

 ** _No revienta como pompas de jabón_**

Aproximadamente a los tres meses de habernos separado, lo volví a ver, lo enfrente, pero aun si me humille a mi mismo no me perdono. Digo, me tire como un niño pequeño al suelo, tome sus bien tonificadas piernas y le rogué, le dije cuando significaba para mi, el solo me miro, estoy seguro que soltó unas lagrimas, pero puso un semblante serio y salió corriendo después de haberme pateado en las bolas.

:-Se que el es la persona con la que debo estar, un Tucker jamás se equivoca, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

:-Craig, sabes que mi principal objetivo es ayudar a las personas, claro que lo hare.-Me contesto mi buen amigo Token Black, cuando me dijo que se convertiría en un investigador me burle de el, pero ahora agradezco a cualquier deidad existente que el llevara esta profesión.

 ** _Un error es algo humano_**

 ** _No justifico la traición_**

 ** _Los amantes verdaderos_**

 ** _Se comprenden se aman y se_**

 ** _Olvidan del rencor_**

 ** _La noche empieza a amotinarse_**

 ** _De sueños rotos y el dolor_**

 ** _Y me revuelco en la cama_**

 ** _Aferrándome a la nada_**

 ** _Implorando tu perdón_**

Se que aunque diga "no comprendía" "era joven", nunca podre crear una excusa de lo que le hice a mi rubio.

Tuve que acompañar a Token en su investigación, así que me quede a dormir con el, esta noche es diferente, siento que lo encontrare, lo se.

 ** _Mira corazón cuánto te extraño_**

 ** _Pasan días pasan años_**

 ** _Y mi vida se revienta_**

 ** _Como pompas de jabón_**

 ** _Cómo pude haberte yo herido_**

 ** _Engañarte y ofendido_**

 ** _Alma gemela no te olvido_**

 ** _Aunque me arranque el corazón_**

 ** _Ay el rencor que nos envenena_**

 ** _Nos hace daño_**

 ** _Aunque no regreses corazón_**

 ** _Haz de perdonarme_**

Sueño siempre esto, mis recuerdos regresan y por un milisegundo veo la expresión de Tweek, una mescla de asombro, enojo y…¿Decepción? Me despierto sudando y casi llorando por que jamás pensé que yo terminaría destruyendo mas a mi rubio.

 ** _El verdadero amor perdona_**

 ** _No abandona_**

 ** _No se quiebra no aprisiona_**

 ** _No revienta como pompas de jabón_**

 ** _Un verdadero amor perdona_**

 ** _Un verdadero amor perdona_**

 ** _Si el amor es verdadero_**

 ** _No se quiebra no abandona_**

 ** _Si el amor es verdadero…_**

Por fin supe donde estaba : _Miami._

Corrí y compre el primer boleto a Miami y con mis ropajes subí, le agradecí a Token atreves de una llamada, pues solo supe el lugar tome mis cosas y salí.

Al llegar sigo las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa, ahí solo encuentro algo extraño…¿Karen McCormick? ¿Butters? ¿Qué hacían ellos dos en la casa de mi rubio? Butters me explica que esta es la casa de Kenny y que mi rubio vive con el desde hace dos años…Pienso lo peor.

Butters me dijo donde estaban y salí para halla, una cafetería, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? Si fue lo único que se llevo al irse de mi vida.

Por fin, después de tres años sin verlo, ahí esta, no era como lo recuerdo, se corto el pelo y lo dejo como cuando éramos niños, cuando empezamos a salir, cuando éramos felices, cuando no lo había lastimado.

Lleva puesto una camisa verde de manga corta, su cabello con esta brisa lo hace ver jodidamente bello, y esos shorts que trae estilo pescador dejan ver sus preciadas piernas. Sus zapatos son tenis, y como siempre trae café.

Podría pasarme años contemplarlo pero…¿QUÉ MIERDA SE CREE MCCORMICK AL ACERCARSE ASI A **MI** TWEEK? Se sienta junto a el, pasan como media hora hablando, de repente Tweek le da un tic y salta, se ve tan adorable, comienza a temblar y le dice no se que cosas a McCormick, el le responde y de repente Tweek se sonroja, yo debería hacerlo sonrojar, el debería poner esa cara cuando yo le pida matrimonio, o si, he pensado en todo.

Ahora se levanta, casi corre pero McCormick lo toma y le dice algunas cosas, solo logro escuchar "Amor" "El indicado" y "Matrimonio". ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MCCORMICK LE ESTA PIDIENDO MATRIMONIO!

Tweek lo ve por unos segundos, levanta la vista y asiente, McCormick lo abraza y se van… _Oficialmente lo he perdido_.

 ** _No se quiebra no abandona…_**


	3. Ojala pudiera borrarte

CAPITULO 3: OJALA PUDIERA BORRARTE

Pov Tweek

 ** _Ojala y te me borraras de mis sueños  
y poder desdibujarte  
ojala y pudiera ahogarte en un charco  
lleno de rosas y amor  
ojala y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre  
ahogarlo dentro del mar  
ojala y que tu sonrisa de verano  
se pudiera ya borrar..._**

Todas las noches desde hace ¿dos? ¿tres años? No lo recuerdo, solo se que jamás lo volví a ver, desearía que me callera algo en la cabeza y lo olvidara todo, su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su nombre, su aroma, su forma de ser, todo.

Hasta las veces privilegiadas en las que sonreía por algo.

 _Pero no es así…_

Recuerdo todo y nunca creo olvidarlo, su rostro inexpresivo, su cuerpo tonificado que cuando se bañaba parecían de dios griego, sus ojos azules como el mar que vimos esa semana que fuimos a la casa de sus primos en el mar, su tan bello nombre…Craig Tucker, su aroma a humo y ron que me volvían loco, su forma fría pero dulce, todo.

 ** _Vuelve corazón,  
uh uh uh vuelve a mi lado  
Vuelve corazón...  
No vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve, No..._**

Se que es contradictorio, pero a veces pienso que deberíamos volver a vernos, lo extraño tanto, lo ame, lo amo y lo amare. Y si ya esta con alguien mas espero verlo para desearle la suerte mas grande del mundo y una vida feliz.

 _Aun si no es conmigo_

 ** _Ojala y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida  
para no volverte a ver  
y ojala y te me borraras por las noches  
en el día, para no volverte a ver  
y ojala y te me esfumaras de mis sueños  
vida mía  
para no volverte a ver  
Nooooo, ni en sueños..._**

Pero sigo creyendo que debo olvidar algo que paso hace mucho, debería dejar de soñar que lo vuelvo a ver, el me dice que me ama desde hace mucho y que quiere casarse conmigo, en todo que tenga recuerdos deseo destruirlo. Nunca olvidare la escena que sostuve quien sabe desde cuando con Bebe, en su cama, ellos dos desnudos, ni yo me lo creía, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salí de ese lugar que le decía "hogar".

 ** _Como puedo yo borrar tus besos vida  
están tatuados en mi piel  
quiero de una vez por todas ya largarte  
y borrarte de mi ser..._**

Cuando éramos felices un día salimos a beber y regreso ebrio, yo al verlo lo sujete porque casi se caía en mi cafetera. Pero cuando lo iba a colocar en su cama, el me sujeto y me empujo sobre la cama, yo me extrañe y comencé a temblar, el me calmo con un suave beso, el primero y ultimo. Siguió con mi cuello y torso, luego mis partes mas privadas, no se si fue por el alcohol, los mareos de estar escuchando mucha música en ese bar o por que realmente comenzaba a sentir algo mas por el que escuche algo bello y único : _''Te amo Tweekers"_

Esa noche Craig me arrebato mi primer beso y mi virginidad, eso solo aumento las sospechas de mi corazón, estaba enamorado de el.

 ** _Ojala y la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos  
para no pensar en ti  
O que pase un milagro o pase algo  
que me lleve hasta ti..._**

 ** _Vuelve corazón...  
uh uh uh uh vuelve a mi lado  
Pero no no no no vuelve corazón  
No vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve, No..._**

Pero desde lo que me hizo jamás lo volví a ver, solo esa vez que se tiro al piso y me comenzó a decir que me amaba, pero aun si eso era lo que mas quería escuchar, el quien engaña una vez, lo hará mas veces.

Ahora vivo junto a Kenny, mi ahora mejor amigo, cuando salí de ese departamento, fui con mis padres, pero a los dos meses cambie de opinión y me fui a Denver, ahí dure el resto de año hasta que me encontré con Kenny, el cual me conto que Craig estaba muy mal, yo le conté mi versión de la historia y me invito a vivir junto a el y su hermana.

Hoy fuimos a una cafetería al aire libre y aunque parezca tonto, hasta para mi, me sentía observado durante el transcurso de toda la conversación.

Kenny siempre me confiaba todo, era como su mano derecha, esta vez me confeso algo grande y magnifico, quiere pedirle a Butters que sea su novio, lo cual me asombro, el tenia la fama de ser un mujeriego que jamás se enamoraría propiamente de alguien, pero me asuste y di un salto en mi lugar al escuchar que quería que le ayudara a planear algo para declararse bien ante Butters.

Es mucha presión para mi, tiemblo, entonces al intentar escapar Kenny me sujeta y me dice _":-Tweek, el es el amor de mi vida, no se como, pero lo es. Jamás pensé llegar a imaginarme sin Butters, el es el indicado para mi, tal ves hasta le pida matrimonio. Por favor Tweek"._

 ** _Ojala y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida  
para no volverte a ver  
y ojala y te me borraras por las noches en el día  
para no volverte a ver  
y ojala y te me esfumaras de mis sueños  
vida mía  
y que no me lluevas más  
y ojala y que la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos  
para no volverte a ver..._**

Aun así, el es mi amigo, asiento y me abraza mientras susurra a mi oído gracias.

Sigo sintiendo la mirada de alguien, que me observa detalladamente, como si quisiera acabar con esa escena, tal ves sea mi imaginación, ¿tal ves gnomos? ¿tal ves…Craig?

 ** _Nooo, ni en sueños..._**

 ** _Pa´ que pares de llover...  
Sueños... sueños... oooh mis sueños..._**


	4. Labios compartidos

CAPITULO 4: LABIOS COMPARTIDOS

Pov Butters

 ** _Amor mío...  
Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_**

¿Culpabilidad de este acto tan sucio que mas tarde llorare? Si, pero ahora mi mente esta posada en el, lo amo, pero no lo sabe, quiero que me vea como yo lo veo, con ojos de amor.

Oh, mis modales, mi nombre es Leopold Stoch, aunque tengo de apodo Butters, tengo 20 años, mi sueño es ser un gran científico, estoy en mi penúltimo año de universidad para lograrlo, pero ese no es el asunto.

Comenzare por algo que paso hace unos diez años..

Yo tenia en ese tiempo 15, me enamore de una niña bella llamada Charlotte, era realmente agradable estar con ella, pero un día rompimos porque ella se enamoro de alguien mas, de alguien de Canadá, pues era de ahí.

Estuve devastado por casi dos semanas, pero mi amigo y causante de mi desgracias mas grande me intento ayudar, pero mas que eso me llevo a este abismo.

No puedo vivir ya un día sin sentir mi interior lleno de el, y si, eso sonó demasiado erótico, incluso para mi.

Pero se preguntaran ¿Qué haces que te da un dolor tan grande? Pues esto, poder tener su cuerpo, sentirlo en mi, dejarme controlar por mis deseos carnales. Ese día, me vio muy mal, mas de lo que ya estaba y me brindo su ayuda, " _Vamos a beber Butters"_ desde ahí comenzó esta tortura, sentir como el poseía mi cuerpo se convirtió en un vicio el cual no pretendo jamás dejar ir.

 ** _Amor fugado...  
Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_**

Me siento como un perro…no, ni eso soy para Kenny, soy como un objeto que el puede poseer cuando lo necesite, si es posible, daría mi vida, pues después de debatirme varias veces, me di cuenta de que lo amaba.

Soy solamente un peón mas de el en este ajedrez sexual y tengo por rey a el.

 ** _Otra vez mi boca insensata...  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer  
De tus pechos a tu par de pies_**

Ahora nuevamente caí en mi vicio, aun si intento dejarlo… Comienza con las típicas caricias, las odio porque desearía que solo fueran para mi, siempre lo veo coqueteando con demás, incluso e llegado a tener celos de su "súper mejor amigo", Tweek.

 ** _Labios compartidos...  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días  
Y el dolor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Ooh amor ooh amor compartido_**

Lo comparto, lo doy a alguien mas, me lo devuelven, es un circulo vicioso. ¡NO QUIERO ESO! ¡KENNETH, HASTA CUANDO ME SEGUIRAS USANDO!HASTA CUANDO ME AMARAS! ¡SI, ESTO ES DEMASIADO EGOSITA, LO ACEPTO!

 ** _Amor mutante...  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti_**

He caído tantas veces en su encanto que ya perdí la cuenta, todos pueden poseerte, pero yo quiero encarcelarte para que no seas de nadie mas. Siempre paciente, bueno, dispuesto a compartir… _No esta vez…_

 ** _Relámpagos de alcohol...  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada  
Luego te vas_**

 ** _Otra vez mi boca insensata...  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele  
Vuelvo a caer  
De tus pechos a tu par de pies_**

Despierto después de haber pasado la noche con el, no esta, como siempre.

:-Bu-buenos días Karen.

:-Buenos días Leo.

:-¿Y-y Ke-kenny?

:Ho!, en salió con Tweek, dijo que debían de hablar algo con urgencia, que no se podía esperar.

:-Esta bien.

:-Por cierto Leo, dejen de ver películas de terror y jugar a las luchas todas las noches, sabes que también necesito dormir, y mas Tweek.-Como siempre inocente, aunque yo estoy mas rojo que un tomate.

-Cla-claro, se lo diré a Kenny.

 ** _Labios compartidos...  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño  
y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_**

Estaba viendo un programa de naturaleza cuando de repente llega alguien y somata la puerta, escondo a Karen, pues la veo ya como una hermana. La abro y me asombro de ver a nada mas y nada menos que Craig Tucker. Me comenta que quiere ver a Tweek, yo solo le digo donde están.

 ** _Que me parta un rayo...  
Que me entierre el olvido mi amor  
Pero no puedo más  
Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos  
Labios compartidos_**

Me aburro y salgo a pasear, hace mucho que no salía por los trabajos y como estoy de vacaciones es tan relajante salir. Veo a Craig de lejos, pero parece…¿Triste?

:-Hola Craig.-saludo

:-Tweek…

:-¿Ocurrio algo con el?

:-Si…

:-Oh Dios, ¿le paso algo también a Kenny?-no dudo en preguntar por la situación de mi amado.

:-Ellos … se casaran.

"¿Qué mierda dijo el emo abandonado?'', si, Caos aun esta.

:-¿Qué cosa?-Pero aun asi tengo miedo.

:-Yo, los oi, Tweek y Kenny se casaran. Butters, perdi a Tweek.-Llora, nunca vi a un Tucker llorar.-Lo lamento, adiós Butters.-se retira, yo sigo inmóvil, ¡Lo sabia, sabia que ese cafeinomano inmundo trataba de robarme a Kenny!

 ** _Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Tus labios tienen el control_**

Nunca seré capas de decirte lo que sentía por ti, esto es tan injusto, ¿por qué a mi? Corro mientras comienzan a fuir lagrimas, no quiero ya nada, pero de repente empujo algo que me hace caer.

 ** _Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...  
Te amo aunque estés compartida_**

:-¿Se encuentra bien?-me tiende la mano, yo me sobo y me paro, luego abro los ojos para encontrarme con algo único.

:-¿Bradlye?

:-¿Butters?

Mi amigo bi-curioso, lo conoci en un campamento para bi-curiosos, ha estado enamorado de mi durante muchos años, pero yo un dia le aclare que no lo amaba, se entristecio y salio de mi vida, que injusta sea la vida que ahora sea yo quien tenga que sufrir un amor no correspondido.

Ya no es como lo recuerdo, su pelo lo corto, esta mas apuesto, mas alto, pero yo soy mas alto que el, parece tan tierno.

Tal ves deba darle una oportunidad…

 ** _Y sigues tu con el control…_**


	5. Vivir sin aire

Perdon por el retraso, ultimamente la escuela esta oprimiendome, no sabes como sufro. pero me gustaria enviar un saludo a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, la cual pues me agrada seguir y espero a ustedes tambien, sin mas que decir, el capitulo.

CAPITULO 5: Vivir sin aire

Pov Bradlye

 ** _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire_**

 ** _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua_**

 ** _Me encantaría quererte un poco menos_**

 ** _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti_**

:-¡Buenos días a mi!-Grite animado como si alguien estuviera junto a mi.

Después de haber restaurado la relación con mis padres estudie psicología, me gradué y ahora tengo un pequeño negocio, es muy lindo, con ello y la ayuda de mis padres me vine a vivir a una hermosa región, _MIAMI._

Pero aun con todo esto, extraño algo, bueno, a alguien…Butters.

Leopold "Butters" Stoch, lo conocí en un campamento para bi-curiosos, en esos momentos yo estaba realmente confundido, tenia 10 años, estaba ahí porque me estaba enamorando de un amigo, mi madre me envió ahí diciendo que era su peor error.

Estuve ahí alrededor de cinco meses hasta que el llego, al principio me asuste, era mas alto que yo, tenia el pelo rubio que parecía de seda, y su forma tan amigable era linda.

Después de un tiempo me "restaure", salí y por el trabajo de mi padre fuimos a vivir a South Park Colorado, era agradable, algo extraño por los sucesos de cada día, pero me acostumbre.

El primer día de clases me sentía extraño, era el nuevo en la clase de sexto grado, me aterraba el hecho de que alguien me gustara y me regresara la bi-curiosidad, pero al llegar el señor Garrison me paso al frente y cuando me presente escuche algo único en mi vida.

 ** _Pero no puedo, siento que muero_**

 ** _Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor_**

:-Oh, Dios mío, ¡¿Bradlye, eres tu?!-Ante la mirada de todos y mi asombro un pequeño rubio salió de su escritorio y me abrazo.

:-¿Butters?

:-Genial, aun te acuerdas de mi, ¿Cómo has estado?

:-Bien, mis padres se mudaron aquí.

:-Oh, fantástico, ahora podemos ser mas unidos.

:-Si, eso me alegraría mucho. Espera, ¿significa que somos amigos?

:-¡Claro lo somos desde esa vez!

:-¡SI!

:-Oh, también quisiera que vinieras a mi casa esta tarde a ju…

:-Butters, mas tarde podrán seguir hablando, es hora de empezar las clases.

:-Oh salchichas, esta bien señor Garrison.

:-Bien, como son amigos, ¿Esta bien que Bradlye se siente junto a ti?

:-¡si!-Gritamos a la vez, por suerte la persona que se sentaba junto a el no había ido ese día.

 ** _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire_**

 ** _Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción_**

 ** _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua_**

 ** _Me encantaría robar tu corazón_**

Desde ahí, hasta ahora lo he vuelto a amar, en serio, el es como un pequeño príncipe que siempre estaba conmigo. Varias veces dejo a sus amigos por mi, me sentía grato.

Pero luego escuche sobre su noviazgo de lejos, eso me entristeció, pero disimulaba bien, pero no los pude guardar para siempre, un día simplemente le dije.

:-¿Qué?

:-Me-me gustas Butters.

Hubo un silencio de tal vez diez minutos.

:-Lo lamento Bradlye, eres mi mejor amigo, sabes que eres especial, pero, no así.

:-¿¡Es por Charlotte!?

:-No, es solo que…

:-¿Qué Butters? ¡Puedo ser mejor que nadie por ti!

:-No Bradlye…

:-¡Entonces que!-Grite a mas no poder, suerte que mi casa quedaba lejos y no estaban mis padres.

 ** _¿Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua?_**

 ** _¿Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas?_**

 ** _¿Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra?_**

 ** _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti_**

:-Me gusta Kenny…

No recuerdo cuando ni como, solo sentí mis lagrimas caer, el me fue a abrazar y yo lo empuje, le grite no se que cosas, sentía una mezcla de emociones raras en mi interior, era horrible.

Desde ahí nunca mas lo volví a ver, mis padres se volvieron a mudar, ahí quedo un trozo de mi corazón.

Han pasado tantos años, salí de mi trabajo y me fui a pasear, a perderme, hoy cumple 10 años desde que lo perdí por Kenny.

 ** _Pero no puedo, siento que muero_**

 ** _Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor_**

Al solo recordar tantas aventuras, tantas tristezas compartidas, tantos recuerdos, tristes y malditos recuerdos.

Compre un café y me dirigí al parque, a estas tardes solo pienso en la tranquilidad.

 ** _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire_**

 ** _Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción_**

 ** _Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua_**

 ** _Me encantaría robar tu corazón_**

Camino despacio, después de todo si me tardo quien me regañaría al llegar, ¿el aire?

De repente siento algo que me empuja, caigo, me duele la espalda, me levanto, brindo la mano a mi "atacante", pero nada en m i vida me hubiera preparado para esto.

:-¿Bradlye?

:-¿Butters?

¿Destino que te he hecho para que me entregues un tesoro impropio?

Un momento, ¿Esta llorando?

:-¿Butters estas bien?

Solamente me abraza, hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, puedo sentir su palpitar, su respiración, sus lagrimas.

 ** _Cómo quisiera lanzarte al olvido_**

 ** _Cómo quisiera guardarte en un cajón_**

 ** _Cómo quisiera borrarte de un soplido_**

 ** _Me encantaría matar esta canción_**

Una nueva oportunidad se me presenta, no la desperdiciare.


	6. te llore todo un rio

CAPITULO 6: TE LLORE TODO UN RIO

Pov Tweek

 ** _Yo aquí llorándote un río_**

 ** _Mandándome al olvido_**

 ** _Que cosa mas injusta amor_**

 ** _Fuiste matando mis pasiones_**

 ** _Tachando mis canciones_**

 ** _Me tenías pisoteado_**

 ** _Estaba desahuciado_**

 ** _No es justo no bebé_**

 ** _Oh oh veo_**

:-¡En serio! Te esta buscando.-No puede ser, díganme que Clyde esta bromeando, que Craig me busca es solo una sucia y descarada broma.

Al regresar de la casa Butters no estaba y Kenny lo fue a buscar, Clyde llego con Token y me dijo que Craig-el maldito heterosexual engañador sucio y traicionero-Tucker me esta buscando.

¿Quiere acaso jugar mas? ¿Quiere ver como regreso a sus pies? ¿Qué lo vuelva a amar? NO!.

Jugo conmigo, me engaño, me arrebato mi virginidad SIN AMARME, ¿Y con todo eso quiere que lo vuelva amar?

Mato mi alma, mi ser, todo. No es justo.

 ** _Pero este mundo ya giró_**

 ** _Y ahora te tocó perder_**

 ** _Oh oh veo_**

Es tu turno Tucker, mira como disfruto mi vida, mirame enamorarme nuevamente, mira como pude salir adelante, ve mi felicidad, sufre.

¿En serio la vida es así de hermosa para que los que lastimaron les toca sufrir?

 ** _Bebé te lloré todo un río (bebé, bebé)_**

 ** _Bebé, te lloré a reventar (bebé, bebé)_**

 ** _Oh no no no, no tienes corazón, oh oh_**

 ** _No te vuelvo a amar_**

 ** _Te lloré todo un río_**

 ** _Ahora llorame un mar_**

No sabrá cuantas veces llore por su culpa, le toca llorarme un mar, si, eso, le toca sentir lo que yo sentí desde que lo vi con esa puta de Bebe.

Nunca jamás, delante de los posibles seres celestiales, lo volveré a amar.

Mis sentimientos ahora es de verlo sufrir, si, que llore por perderme, que vea que no lo necesito.

 ** _Ya no me busques ya es muy tarde_**

 ** _Ya tengo otro amor_**

 ** _Una chula sirena_**

 ** _Que nada en mi piel_**

 ** _Yo te perdono no hay rencores_**

 ** _Solo los dolores_**

 ** _Mi alma esta arañada_**

 ** _Lloré el suelo mojado_**

 ** _No es justo no bebé_**

 ** _Oh oh veo_**

Después de ese día, Kenny regreso enojado, pero a la vez feliz, me dio miedo, pero me conto una grandiosa idea que le había dado el "destino". No entendí eso.

Fuimos a varios restaurantes, ahí dimos reservaciones para dos personas, ¿por qué dos? No lo se.

Entre los que nos ayudaran están algunos viejos amigos, Kyle, Stan, Clyde, Token al cual le pedí no decirle nada a Craig sobre mi, Nichole, ahí se puso algo extraña la atmosfera porque ya no son novios con Token, el ahora sale con Clyde, al igual que Kyle y Stan, Wendy también estuvo incomoda, y otros a los cuales no conozco, gente que nos ayuda, amigos de la escuela y todo eso.

Pero ahí esta _el,_ Christopher Delorne, siendo sincero, fue uno de los chicos mas guapos que he conocido, es algo tosco y malhumorado, pero es un gran amigo.

Pero siento que podríamos ser algo mas, no se, es extraño estar junto el.

La primera señal fue que me trata diferente, es coqueto conmigo y amable, la segunda es que me defiende, la otra ves salimos tarde para la sorpresa y casi nos asaltan, Christopher me defendió solo a mi, algo esta comenzando a nacer en mi interior, algo extraño, un sincero afecto.

 ** _Pero este mundo ya giró_**

 ** _Y ahora te tocó perder_**

 ** _Oh oh veo_**

Hoy ha pasado algo extraño, un paquete a la entrada de la casa dedicado a mi, no lo puedo creer, es un montón de cartas de amor…¡DIRIGIDAS A MI!

Dios, tal ves, no, esta letra solo le pertenece a alguien…Craig Tucker.

 ** _Bebé, te lloré todo un río (bebé, bebé)_**

 ** _Bebé, te lloré a reventar (bebé, bebé)_**

 ** _Oh no no no, no tienes corazón, oh oh_**

 ** _No te vuelvo a amar_**

 ** _Te lloré todo un río_**

 ** _Ahora llorame un mar_**

¿Sera posible que si me ama de verdad? Oh Dios mío, no se que hacer.

Kenny llego al medio día, venia sangrando, me asuste y lo ayude, ahora no se porque viene feliz, ¿Se puso loco? Me dijo que le gustaría que yo fuera a descansar, que el tiene una mejor idea, no se a que se refiere.

De repente suena mi teléfono, es Christopher, me dice que si quisiera que fuera a pasear con el, acepto, me arreglo y salgo. Al llegar me asombro.

:-Tweekers…

No puede estar pasando, no el, no el, no el, no el, no por Dios!

:-Gah!, ngh no te acerques maldito.

:-Tweek necesitamos hablar.

:-Ngh, no es ngh cierto.

:-Si, lo es.

Me toma de las muñecas y me ve, no he dejado de extrañar esos ojos azules profundos, son únicos.

¡Que!? ¡NO, esto, no, yo no lo amo!

 ** _Verdad que un río te lloré_**

 ** _Verdad que no te vuelvo a amar_**

 ** _Oh no no no, no te vuelvo a amar_**

 ** _Verdad que un río te lloré_**

 ** _Verdad que no te vuelvo a amar_**

 ** _Oh no no no, pierde tiempo amar_**

 ** _Verdad que un río te lloré_**

 ** _Verdad que no te vuelvo a amar_**

 ** _Llorame, llorame, llorame._**

:-¡YO YA NO TE AMO FUCKER!

:-¡Y YO SI LO HAGO!

:-NGH, NO, ¡ESTO NO ES AMOR!

Tucker solo se me queda viendo, aprovecho y le doy un golpe, salgo corriendo, ahí lo veo, Christopher me ve, corre y me abraza.

:-¡Alejate de mi Tweek!

:-No, ya no, Craig, ¡Te odio!

Tomo a Christopher y salgo corriendo, este al ver que Craig nos sigue me levanta y lleva cargado.

No soy el malo, le corresponde sufrir ahora


	7. hasta que te conoci

CAPITULO 7: HASTA QUE TE CONOCI

Pov Butters

 ** _No sabia, de tristezas, ni de lagrimas,_**

 ** _Ni nada, que me hicieran llorar_**

 ** _Yo sabia de cariño, de ternura,_**

 ** _Porque a mí desde pequeño,_**

 ** _Eso me enseño mama, eso me enseño mama,_**

 ** _Eso y muchas cosas mas_**

:-¡Tuve que soportar varias cosas! ¡Realmente lo amaba, y ahora…se casara con Tweek!-No soporte mas y deje caer lagrimas que llevo ocultando desde hace diez años.

:-Descuida Butters, tal ves no era el indicado para ti, yo creo que te mereces a alguien mejor en tu vida, después de todo solo se vive una ves. Vamos, animo amigo.

Toda mi vida, tuve la esperanza de que Kenny viera que lo amaba como nadie, el amar, tener paciencia y ojos solo para alguien es lo que me inculcaron desde joven, lastima que mi ex amado nunca conoció estos términos, o tal ves si lo hizo, los conoció con Tweek.

 ** _Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás llore,_**

 ** _Yo era muy feliz, yo vivía muy bien_**

 ** _Yo vivía tan distinto, algo hermoso,_**

 ** _Algo divino, lleno de felicidad_**

 ** _Yo sabia de alegrías, la belleza de la vida,_**

 ** _Pero no de soledad, pero no de soledad,_**

 ** _De eso y muchas cosas mas_**

:-Tal ves, si no lo hubiera conocido…todo seria mejor.

:-Si te parece quedate esta noche, necesitas pensar varias cosas Butters, en tu situación te podría pasar o podrías cometer una locura, depuse de todo aun eres mi responsabiliamigo.-Sonríe cálidamente, eso me tranquiliza.

Después de eso, me aproveche de la oferta de Bradlye, me quede con el durante dos semanas, ¿y que hizo Kenny? CORRECTO! Nada. En mis tiempos de juventud solo fantaseaba las primeras veces en que Kenny llegara y admitiera que me amaba, luego creí que a solas me lo diría y luego seriamos una linda pareja, al final creí que tal ves nuestros encuentros lo harían darse cuenta, pero no fue así, ¿Por qué Kenny? ¿Por qué me envuelves y matas? Lamento tanto el día en que tus orbes azules se reflejaron en los míos, cuando por primera vez en la vida me sentía vulnerable de una forma hermosa, cuando no sabia las desgracias que traería esa tarde de placer.

 ** _Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás llore,_**

 ** _Yo era muy feliz...yo vivía muy bien_**

 ** _Hasta que te conocí,_**

 ** _Vi la vida con dolor_**

 ** _No te miento fui feliz,_**

 ** _Aunque con muy poco amor_**

 ** _Y muy tarde comprendí,_**

 ** _Que no te debía amar_**

 ** _Porque ahora pienso en ti,_**

 ** _Mas que ayer, mucho más_**

Claro, no negare la felicidad que era tenerte de amigo con derecho, pero dejando lo carnal, mi espíritu se debatía cada vez, ¿Conoce el sobre mis primeros celos?

Si me hubiera dado cuenta las desgracias que era amarte, preferiría haber aceptado a Bradlye, la única persona con la que cuento ahora, un amigo, un aliado, un… ¿ _posible amor?_

Pero fuera de eso, aun pienso en el, lo amo, no puedo dejar estos sentimientos de la noche a la mañana. No ahora.

Ahora me encuentro viendo una película con Bradlye, pero escucho algo en la puerta, esa voz ¿Kenny?

:-¡Sal de aquí maldito!-cuando me acerco veo como empuja a Bradlye, ¿Qué carajos le pasa a este hijo de puta rompe corazones? Caos, otra vez interfiriendo en mis pensamientos.

:-¡Que te pasa McCormick!

:-Butters, por fin, llevo buscándote semanas, ¿qué hacías con ese?

:-Mas respeto, el es mi amigo.

:-Butters, vamos, debes estar mal, yo te llevare-toma mi brazo, pero no quiero, su piel sigue siendo suave y cálida, pero esta vez no me seducirá.

 ** _Yo vivía tan distinto,  
algo hermoso, algo divino,  
lleno de felicidad,  
yo sabía de alegrías,  
la belleza de la vida,  
pero no de soledad,  
pero no de soledad,  
eso u muchas cosas más._**

:-¿Butters?

:-L-lo lamento Kenny, pero No.

:-Escuchame-pone sus manos en mis hombros-El solo quiere confundirte, alejarte, no es bueno, por eso debemos irnos.

Comienzo a caer en ese dulce aroma de ron y colonia, amo esa combinación, es única.

 ** _Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás lloré  
yo era muy feliz  
yo vivía muy bien...  
Hasta que te conocí...  
vi la vida con dolor,  
no te miento fui feliz  
aunque con muy poco amor_**

:-Bien…-mis pensamientos toman mi cuerpo.

:-A si me gusta, Tweek también estaba preocupado, no sabes como se puso cuando no te encontramos realmente se veía adorable.

:-¿¡TWEEK!?

:-¿Ocurre algo Butters?

:-Si, ¡TU, MALDITO ESTUPIDO!

Ambos, Bradlye quien se levanta y Kenny me miran, nunca hablo así.

:-¿Butters en serio te encuentras bien?

Me repito mentalmente "Por favor, no llores, no llores Butters", pero no lo lograre por mucho tiempo.

:-¿Qué le diste maldito?-Enojado, se inclina a Bradlye y lo golpea, si, delante de mis ojos, es suficiente.

:-¡DEJALO MALDITO!

 ** _Y muy tarde comprendí,  
que no te debía amar...  
porque ahora pienso en ti,  
más que ayer, mucho más_**

No tengo idea que hice, fue un ataque de furia y desesperación, solo veo a Kenny tirado en el suelo, sangrando, y siento como decenas, no, millares de lagrimas caen de mis ojos. Llegue a mis limites.

 ** _Ah... Ah...  
Ah... Ah...  
Ah... Ah..._**

:-¡Como quieres que vaya contigo! ¿conoces acaso la razón por la que me fui?

:-Pero But…

:-No, Kenneth, no, te amo…

Su cara parece de felicidad.

:-Pero me has decepcionado, se feliz, encontraste tu camino, es mi turno de hallarlo, felicidades.

 ** _Ahora quiero que me digas..  
si valió o no la pena..  
el haberte conocido  
porque no te creo más_**

:-No Butters, dejame explicarte, siempre confundes cosas, es un gran defecto, pero mira…

:-¡Un defecto!, ¿¡Sabes que cosa es un defecto!? ¡HABERTE CONOCIDO! ¡Dime, fue hermoso jugar con mi corazón, verme entregarme a ti, saber que cada noche lloraba por tu amor y que tu solo me tiraras, que solo me usaras, que jamás pude tener!

¡Todo de ti, lo detesto! ¡te odio maldito bastardo!

Rayos, comencé a llorar mas.

:-Butters…

:-¿Por qué Kenneth, por que? Dime, ¿Valió la pena el jugar, que ganaste de esto, esperabas esto o deseabas que fuera mas humillante para mi? ¿Era esto tu plan, engañarme y luego apuñalarme? Porque si fue así, ¡FELICIDADES, LOGRASTE MATAR EL ALMA DE LEOPOLD BUTTERS STOCH!

Caos, yo, no se quien, pero estoy diciendo cosas que jamás pensé decir.

 ** _Y es que tu fuiste muy mala  
si muy mala conmigo  
por eso no te quiero  
no te quiero ver jamás_**

Me toma de mi brazo, me jala a la puerta, me esta secuestrando, creo.

:-Vendrás conmigo y hablaremos.

:-¡No! ¡Fuiste muy malo!, ¡tu vete de aquí y jamás regreses, te odio con toda mi alma, sabes algo, Kenneth, ¿¡Porque no te mueres de una sola vez!?

:-¡Tu no entiendes Butters, debo explicarte todo!

:-¡NO!

:-Si, vendrás quieras o no.

Lo tomo de su manga y le doy un golpe, cae, me ve, sigo llorando, y aunque me duela, debo dejar esto en claro.

:-Por favor alejate de mi vida, has algo bueno por primera ves en tu vida.

:-Mira yo…

 ** _:-¡Vete!¡ vete! ¡vete, salte de mi pena vete, no te quiero no te quiero ver jamás!_**

Grite lo primero que se me vino a la mente, una vieja canción, corro hacia la casa y la cierro, dejando un gran y único dolor incomparable, Bradlye me abraza y lloro otra vez.


	8. Angel de amor

El siguiente capitulo es solamente un relleno por ahora.

CAPITULO 8: ANGEL DE AMOR

Pov Token

 ** _¿Quien te cortó las alas, mi ángel?  
¿Quien te arranco los sueños hoy?  
¿Quien te arrodilló para humillarte?  
¿Y quien enjauló tu alma, amor?_**

Hoy cumplo 2 años de noviazgo con Clyde, mi hermoso ángel.

Le puse ese apodo por una vieja canción de una banda que me fascinaba, claro, para estar juntos y darme cuenta sobre mis sentimientos, tuvieron que ocurrir muchas cosas, cosas feas.

Hubo un tiempo en el cual salí con una chica muy linda, tengo aun amistad con ella, pero es algo incomodo, su nombre era Nichole. Al final de los años, vimos que nuestro romance no tenia mas, y terminamos, claro, Cartman hizo un escandalo de esto, pero hizo peor cosa cuando Craig y Tweek se separaron.

Pero el peor de todos en esos momentos era Clyde, supo que Bebe, después de su rompimiento en el cual el tuvo la "culpa de todo", se acostó incontables veces con Craig, Tweek lo supo y se separaron. Se la pasaba todos los días llorando, diciendo que el era el culpable, que todo fue gracias a que no le daba las suficientes atención es a Bebe, eso me dolía demasiado, después de mi rompimiento con Nichole, me di cuenta sobre mis fantasías sexuales acerca de mi castaño.

Llegue a odiar a Bebe que no la puedo ni ver, pero bien, después de eso, me dispuse a cuidar de mi amigo, sin saber que eso causaría un efecto contrario.

 ** _Déjame curarte, vida_**

 ** _Déjame darte todo mi amor_**

Fue a vivir a mi casa, ahí nos la pasábamos jugando o hablando, al poco tiempo se recupero, pero aun le dolía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para alguna chica.

Después de mi graduación, unos tres meses después de lo ocurrido, comencé a trabajar, Clyde siguió estudiando y poco después de graduó, me agradeció haberlo ayudado en todo ese tiempo, temía lo peor, que se fuera.

Para mi grata suerte, no fue así. Juntamos entre los dos dinero y compramos un departamento mas grande, tal ves el también quería algo conmigo, nunca supe exactamente donde fue que lo enamore, tal ves sea esa tarde fría de noviembre.

 ** _Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor_**

 ** _No te abandones_**

 ** _No te derrumbes, amor_**

Era alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Clyde salió, me dijo que iría a comprar unos trajes para su trabajo, pues siguió y gano con mucha facilidad empresaria, estoy seguro que el trabajar a los doce para los quince en la tienda de su padre le ayudo.

En fin, salió, pero extrañamente no aparecía por ningún lado, me preocupe, pero pensé que tal ves se quedo comiendo, pero no fue así. Llego de repente, llorando, golpeado, casi sangrando.

:-¡Clyde!

:-…

:-Clyde no me preocupes ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te ataco? ¿Dónde fue? ¡Clyde!

:-¡TOKEN!-grito de repente y me abrazo, caímos los dos, cerré la puerta y lo senté en el sofá.

:-¿Te encuentras bien?

:-S-si.

:-Bien, ¿Qué ocurrió?

:-Yo…la vi.

:-Ah?

:-Vi a B-Bebe, con un tipo, su novio tal ves, Clyde, ella me remplazo-Comenzó a llorar otra vez.

No dije nada, aun seguía pensando en ella ¿Qué debía hacer?

:-Al verla-Prosiguió sacándome de mis pensamientos-quise ir hacia ella, pero al ponerme frente a ella, solo rio, me dijo que para que la buscaba si nunca fue verdad lo nuestro, me dolió, luego mando a ese estúpido a golpearme para darme una lección, pero no pude defenderme y no se como regrese viv…

:-¡¿CLYDE, CUANDO APRENDERAS, NUNCA TE AMO, ELLA ES SOLO UNA MALDTIA ARPIA QUE NUNCA TE AMO!?

:-Lo se, pero Token.

 ** _Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo_**

 ** _Quien mató tu risa, mató tu Dios_**

 ** _¿Quien sangró tus labios y tu credo?_**

:-¡TE LASTIMO CLYDE, ELLA NUNCA TE AMARA COMO YO LO HAGO!

:-¿¡QUE!?

Nos miramos, el esta sonrojado, creo que yo estaba peor, nadie decía nada.

:-Token-rompió el silencio con su hermosa voz tímida-¿T-tu me amas? ¿Estas enamorado de mi?

:-Yo…

:-Yo aun amo a Bebe, se que ella se dará cuenta y regresara a mi.

Me hirió como nunca eso.

:-Si piensas eso… ** _¿Porque lo permitiste, ángel de amor?_** –Dije mientras señalaba un gran moretón en su frente producto de la pelea.

:-Yo…

:-Clyde, me gustas, me gustas mas de lo que piensas. TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA.

:-TokGAH!

Me abalance sobre el y lo bese, algo forzoso, pero con los 5 segundos después se fue moderando hasta ser uno delicado y tierno, lo cual Clyde correspondió.

 ** _Déjame curarte, vida_**

 ** _Déjame darte todo mi amor_**

 ** _Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor_**

 ** _No te abandones_**

 ** _No te derrumbes, amor_**

Tal ves fueron los besos, el frio que pedía calor, el ambiente, no se, nunca lo sabré, pero, terminamos haciendo el amor en mi cama, la actual "cama de dos".

En medio de la acción, Clyde me dijo algo que jamás olvidare… _"Te amo Token ah, ah"_

 ** _Ángel, ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor_**

 ** _Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar_**

 ** _Ángel, somos arena y mar_**

 ** _No te abandones_**

 ** _No te derrumbes, amor_**

Desde esa día, hasta hoy, somos felices, claro, después de eso se enojo conmigo por que no se pudo sentar en dos días, y al tercero, pues, estuvo otros dos días sin sentarse.

Craig llamo a mi casa un día hace algunas semanas creo, nunca fui bueno en eso del tiempo, salvo la fecha de nuestro aniversario. Ayude a Craig a buscar a Tweek, cuando Clyde llego y vio a Craig, este solo se asombro al verlo ahí, pero Clyde calmado le dijo "Gracias Craig por mostrarme que Bebe era una puta" y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo.

:-¿Así que… Paso algo?

:-Ni tienes idea viejo.

Tal ves no seamos la pareja perfecta, pero nos complementamos, nos necesitamos mutuamente, nos amamos, eso importa.

 ** _Ángel, ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor_**

 ** _Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar_**

Y pues, aquí estoy, esperando a Clyde en Miami, Tweek sorpresivamente me llamo para decirme que estaba bien y que deseaba que le ayudáramos a Kenny a pedirle ser novios a Butters ¿Quién lo diría?

:-¿Token?

:-Clyde, ¿Cómo ter fue en el viaje?

:-Bien, perdón por no venir antes contigo, la empresa a crecido tanto que mi papa me necesita casi siempre, pero le pedí vacaciones con la excusa de que como cumplimos 2 años lo celebraríamos a lo grande.

:-Pues no estante una mentira Ángel de amor.

:-TokeGAH!

Me abalanzo sobre el y lo beso, al separarnos le tomo de la mano y lo llevo a el hotel que cariñosamente Kenny nos pago.

:-Hoy no volverás a caminar Clyde.

:-Dios se apiade de mi trasero.

 ** _Ángel de amor_**

 ** _Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes_**

 ** _Ángel de amor_**

 ** _Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes_**

 ** _Ángel de amor_**

 ** _Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes_**

 ** _Ángel de amor_**

 ** _Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes_**


	9. Manda una señal

CAPITULO 9: MANDA UNA SEÑAL

Pov Christopher

 ** _Te quiero, sí te quiero_**

 ** _Voy andando como fiera tras tus pies, amor_**

 ** _Te veo y te deseo pero tú tienes tu dueño y no te puedes zafar_**

:-Gracias ngh, Christopher por ngh salvarme de Craig.

:-No es nada mon amour.

:-Esto…Christopher, te ngh puedo preguntar algo ?

:-Claro, ¿Que ocurre ?

:-Bueno, ¿A caso tu ngh, a ti yo ngh te gusto ?

:-…

¿Que pue do hacer ? Desde que lo conoci me encanto cada parte de el, es tierno, energetico, con un aire de hermosura, es un dios, un ser celestial, un angel, Dios ¿Que cosa no es este chico ?

:- Tweek, si te dijiera si, ¿Tu que me responderias ?

:-Bueno…

:-Tweek, eres alguien especial.

:-Christhop…

Solamente lo tome gentilmente y…

Han pasado ya dos dias desde eso, no se, tal vez fuel o mejor, tal vez me odie, tal vez me ame, eso depende de el.

Para mi , no hay nada mas hermoso.

 ** _Los días se pasan sin ti_**

 ** _Las noches se alargan sin ti, sin tu amor, sin tus besos_**

Despues de aquella mision que tuve con esos chicos ammm..Kyle Broflovski sino mal estoy, fui a estudiar unos cuantos años, y ahi lo conoci.

Recuerdo que era algo bajito y muy escandalozo, ahora solo se le ha quitado lo bajito, solo un poco.

Me arme de valor gracias a Gregory y le hable, conversamos sanamente y nos volvimos amigos, pero antes de que yo pudiera hablarle sobre amor…

 **¡Las malditas hijas de su puta madre de mierda de las asiáticas le hicieron ser el novio de Craig Tucker!**

El pobre de Tweek tuvo que fingir un amor meloso y único con ese idiota, ¿Y que resulta? Se enamoro pero lo engañaron.

 ** _Ay, si tuvieras libertad, a tu lado yo estaría, amor_**

 ** _Hey, dame, dame una señal, cuando seas libre mi amor_**

 ** _Ay, no lo puedo soportar_**

 ** _No me quiero derrumbar_**

 ** _Mándame un mensaje, una señal_**

 ** _Manda una señal de amor_**

 ** _Manda una señal, amor_**

Espere toda mi vida esta oportunidad, pero no quiero que me ame asi, siendo su consuelo, yo quiero que me ame por lo que le puedo brindar, no por lo que quiere sacarse de la mente.

Ya no puedo seguir asi, en serio.

 ** _Te veo acorralada de unos brazos que no te dejan mover_**

 ** _Te deseo y me deseas pero estás muy aprisionada, corazón_**

 ** _Y no viviré sin tu amor_**

 ** _Y no pararé hasta tener tu amor y tus besos_**

Cuando estaba en mis ANHELADAS vacaciones, oí decir a Gregory que Kenny necesitaba ayuda para una fiesta y que le habían pedido ayuda pero no podía porque le faltaba unos dos meses de una misión secreta.

Al principio ni quise oír mas, pero luego menciono algo importante

¨Pero estará bien, después de todo tiene a su mejor amigo ahí, Tweek Tweak, aunque no se si será lo correcto, de lo ultimo que me conto Kyle sobre el es que se separo con Craig",

No lo dude mas y partí esa noche.

Y efectivamente, Tweek y Craig aun se aman, como sea, yo también lo amo y desde antes. Pero Tweek aun lo ama, eso se nota en los rubores cuando ve algo que seguramente tiene o le recuerda a Tucker, las chispas de sus ojos al ver el mar, las incesantes cartas que de seguro Tucker le envía para conquistarlo.

No puedo competir contra eso, aun si pudiera, Tweek a mi no me ama.

 ** _Hey, estoy viviendo sin vivir_**

 ** _Estoy muriendo sin poder morir_**

 ** _Hey, dime, dime, tell me too, cuando seas libre mi amor_**

Esas son las razones para hacer esto : Comprar un boleto de avión para Francia, me ire de aquí.

:- ¿ Porque ngh te vas Christopher?

:- Tweek ¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace dos semanas?

Su rostro se tiñe de rojo, si lo recuerda.

:- He comprendido que tu y Craig nunca podrán estar uno lejos del otro, no puedo ganarte.

Solo baja la mirada.

 ** _Ay, no lo puedo soportar_**

 ** _No me quiero derrumbar_**

 ** _Mándame un mensaje, una señal_**

 ** _Mándame tu luz, amor_**

 ** _Manda una señal, amor_**

:-No fue tu culpa, ¿Ok?

:-¡Waaaaaahhh!-ok, Tweek estas sobre mi, llorando, en pleno aeropuerto, mientras nos ven, unas putas asiáticas, mierda.

:-Ya Tweek te juro que no te odio, aun eres de mis mejores amigos.

:-No ngh me odias Gah!

:- No. Me duele pero, aun asi te quiero, siempre estare ahí amigo, siempre que me necesites, cuando algo pase, solamente llamame.

:-…Bien.

 ** _Vivir, sin ti vivir, estarse muriendo sin morir_**

 ** _Estar, sin ti estar, estarse muriendo sin morir_**

 ** _Amor, dónde estarás, manda un mensaje, una señal_**

 ** _Y no, no pararé, no viviré sin ti, amor... ¡NO!_**

"ATENCION A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 0280120001 FAVOR DE ABORDAR, GRACIAS"

:-Bien, ya debo irme Tweek.

:-Christopher.

:-¿Si?

:-También sigues siendo uno de mis mas leales amigos.

:-Gracias, espero que encuentres al amor de tu vida.

:-Igual tu, gracias por el consejo.

:-¿He?

:-El de aquella noche.

:-Ojala te sirva, adiós Tweek.

:-Ngh, adiós Christopher.

Ahora me encuentro en un autobús para ir al centro de Francia para encontrarme con Gregory, pero no dejo de pensar en esa noche de hace ya unas dos semanas…

 _Solamente lo tome gentilmente y…_

 _Lo abrace, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, para mi es importante, lloro en su cuello, me consuela, lloro mas por mi impotencia de no poder hacerlo mío._

 _:-Christopher.-me llama y sorpresivamente me besa la frente.-Debes superarlo todo, nunca rendirte, nunca dejar de sonreír, habrá personas mejores, te lo aseguro._

 _:-Tweek, dejate de la estupidez y ve por Craig.-Aun lo amo, pero amo mas su sonrisa._

 _:-Pe…_

 _:-¡Vete de aquí Tweek!_

 _Asustado se va corriendo y me deja solo, otra vez para hundirme una vez mas en mi soledad._

Bien, hola estrellitas, la tierra les dice hola ¡!

ok, perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero estoy en juegos escolares y debo ir a cada bendito partido, espero pues que les haya alegrado este cap, aunque no me inspire mucho.

Besos: Ylera.


	10. Rayando el sol

**Me tarde, lo se, lo siento. ¡Peroo.! Porque hay un perro¡!**

 **Les agradesco a cada una de las personas que siguen, comentan, guardan o ponen en mis favoritos a este fic. Ustedes tienen mi orazon de Grinch ganado.  
**

CAPITULO 10: RAYANDO EL SOL

Pov Kenny

 _ **Rayando el sol**_

 _ **Rayando por ti**_

 _ **Esta pena, me duele, me quema sin tu amor**_

 _ **No me has llamado, estoy desesperado**_

 _ **Son muchas lunas las que te he llorado**_

Si hace unos años me hubieran dicho, "Hey Kenny, en unos cuantos años te enamoraras de Butters" Ni de chiste me la creo, pero ahora resulta ser lo mas hermoso que alguna vez me haya pasado.

Aun recuerdo aun la primera vez que lo hicimos, y me duele, ese día ninguna chica quería salir conmigo a tener sexo, entonces fui con Butters y lo encontré llorando, destrozado, todo por esa tonta Charlotte.

Me aproveche de aquella debilidad y lo hundí en un sucio hoyo de desesperación y lujuria.

 _ **Rayando el sol, oeooo desesperación**_

 _ **Es más fácil llegar al sol, que a tu corazón**_

 _ **Me muero por ti oeooo**_

 _ **Viviendo sin ti**_

 _ **Y no aguanto, me duele tanto estar así**_

 _ **Rayando el sol.**_

Lo mas jodido de esta puta situación es que cuando por fin me di cuenta, cuando por fin puedo tenerlo en mis brazos…

¡ _BRADLYE ME LO GANO!_

Pero se que todo esto debe ser el destino que me castiga viendo a mi amado Butters irse con el bicuriosito maricon de Bradlye, ah mierda.

Bien, mejor les cuento desde el principio, el de ahora, o sea…¡Dios que confuso!

Hace dos semanas y tres días, si, llevo la cuenta. Le pedí ayuda a Tweek para planear confesarme a Butters, pero no se como Butters malinterpreto todo y ahora me odia, bien, regresando a "el principio", terminando de hablar con Tweek regresamos a casa y Karen se hallaba sola, le pregunte si estaba bien y porque no estaba Butters, solo me contesto:

" _Butters se llevo sus cosas, dice que algo familiar surgió"_

Entendí y lo deje así, pero a los tres minutos me preocupe, recordé sorpresivamente que Butters aun siendo un alma noble desde que pudo escapo de su casa y ya no se interesa por ellos.

Nunca creerían la mirada que puse, Dios, fue tanto que Karen se preocupo mucho.

 _ **A tu casa yo fui**_

 _ **Y no te encontré**_

 _ **En el parque, en la plaza, en el cine yo te busqué,**_

 _ **Te tengo atrapada entre mi piel y mi alma**_

 _ **Más ya no puedo tanto y quiero estar junto a ti.**_

Lo busque en su casita y nada.

Lo busque en todos los lugares a los que solía ir y nada.

¡Ah! Pero claro, después de todo, mientras yo sudaba como puerco en matadero el se arropaba en los brazos del maldito rizadito de Bradlye.

Quiero decir ¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga?

Y lo mas jodido de esta maldita situación es que cuando yo como el pendejo que soy fue a buscarlo, claro, cuando ya me había tranquilizado gracias a Tweek, ¿Con que me halle?

¡CON EL HIJO DE PUTA MAS BARATA QUE LA MADRE DE CARTMAN QUE SE COJE A VEINTICINCOMILLONES DE HOMBRES A LA VEZ Y MARICON DE BRADLYE!

Aun recuerdo esa jodida escena.

 _Flash Back:_

 _:-¿Si?_

 _:-Se encuentra But…_

 _:-Kenny…_

 _:-Maldito … ¡Hijo de Perra!_

 _End._

Y pues me pelee con ese marica, Butters apareció y me declaro su amor, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando me dijo que yo solo quería jugar con su corazón y que ya no me hablaría.

Salí destrozado y llorando, si, llorando, tengo sentimientos malditos.

Como sea, no esperaba tal reacción de mi amado Butters, al igual que no esperaba los golpes de Craig.

 _Flash Back (2):_

 _:-Maldición, Butters…_

 _:-¡COJUDO MARICA PUTA!_

 _:-Pero que mier…¡Gah!_

 _De repente pase de caminar a estar tirado en un callejón con un pelinegro salvaje encima mío._

 _:-¡Haber pendejo, entrale, te matare!_

 _Yo como cualquier persona racional actué._

 _:-¡No me mates, aun no me cojo a mi amado Butters!_

 _:-¡¿Y todavía engañas a Tweek con Butters maldito bastardo?!_

 _¿Tweek?_

 _:-¿Qué cojones? ¿Craig?_

 _:-¡Si, maldito!_

 _:-Amigo, s-si me dejas te explicare todo._

 _Al parecer acepto porque me soltó en seguida._

 _:-Habla McPuta._

 _:-Callate Fucker. Como sea, no se que te han dicho o visto, u oído, pero yo no engaño a nadie con nadie._

 _:-Entonces ¿¡Porque mierda te vas a casar con Tweek y dices amar a Butters!?_

 _:-E-espera viejo, yo no me voy a casar con Tweek._

 _:-No vengas con tus mamadas marica miedoso._

 _:-¿Marica miedoso? Yo acepto que me he acostado y siento atracción hacia hombres, pero tu lo ocultaste por años y luego vas y te revuelcas con Bebe y mira que estas ni son mis palabras, son las que Tweek decía cada que hablábamos de ti._

 _:-…¿El cree todo eso de mi?_

 _:-Hermano, ¿Realmente crees que el al verte con ella al día siguiente te dijiera "Oh, Craig, sabes te vi con Bebe ayer teniendo sexo como dos conejitos pero no me importa porque…¡TE AMO!"? Digo, ni yo soportaría eso._

 _:-Ralamente metí la pata no Mccormick?_

 **Rayando el sol, oeooo desesperación**

 **Es más fácil llegar al sol que a tu corazón**

 **Me muero por ti, viviendo sin ti**

 **Y no aguanto, me duele tanto estar así**

 **Rayando el sol**

 _:-Si, tanto como yo metí la pata con Butters…_

 _:-No creo que sea tan malo como el mío._

 _:-Cree que me casare con Tweek como tu piens…¡HIJO DE PUTA!_

 _End._

Y es así como acabe así: Sangrando y con miles de huesos rotos.

:-¿Tweek?

:-¡Gah!, perdón…Hola Kenny ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

:-Viejo te fuiste apenas unas dos horas, aun es temprano ¿Cómo te fue con el Topo?

:-Pues…no se exactamente, antes de encontrarme con el Craig apareció y exigió hablar conmigo pero me negué y de la nada salió Christopher y me salvo y luego huimos juntos y me llevo a su casa y… Me grito y saco a patadas.

Lo ultimo lo decía muy mal.

:-No fue casualidad lo de Craig, yo se lo dije.

:-¿¡Que tu que!?

:-Lo lamento Tweek pero debes arreglar las cosas con el, no te pido que le digas que lo amas y que serán eternamente felices ni nada de eso, pero deben aunque sea quedar en buenos términos, por el bien de ambos.

Después de eso Tweek estuvo dos semanas sin querer hablarme, pero al final lo hizo.

:-Kenny…

:-¿Si?

:-Quiero arreglar las cosas con Craig.

Estoy feliz por el, pero quisiera que esta felicidad la compartirá con Butters, realmente comienzo a sentirme celoso de lo que pueda ocurrir si el se va con Craig y me deja solo.

 **Rayando por ti**

 **Rayando**

 **Rayando uuuh, rayando, rayando el sol**

 **Rayando ay, ay, ay, ay, rayando el sol**

 **Rayando.**

 **Proximo capitulo: La confrontacion :O**

 **Por cierto, dos noticas, una buena y mala, la buena es que estoy escribiendo otros fics, la mala es que este esta por acabar, asi que vayan ahorrando para sus pañuelitos.**


	11. Ironia

CAPITULO 11: IRONIA

POV General.

 **Qué ironía de la vida el amor que duele noche y día  
Que te alegra en abundancia o te quiebra del dolor (dolor)**

Cuando su amigo Kenny le dijo que su amado rubio necesitaba hablar con el, no imaginaba esto ¿En serio le dijo esto?

 _Flash Back:_

 _El pelinegro diviso al rubio que lo esperaba frente al parque._

 _:-Hola Tweek, ¿Cómo has estado? – Le dijo muy nervioso._

 _:-Bien, gracias Craig, te cite porque tengo algo que decirte, algo importante._

 _:-Claro, dime lo que necesites._

 _Se sentaron en el banquito en el parque, frente al lago donde varios niños jugaban._

 _:-Necesito que dejemos en paz el asunto de "La traición", ambos necesitamos que se resuelva._

 _:-Si, lo necesitamos._

 _:-Entonces comienza tu, cuéntame. – Se veía fuerte, pero sus ojos casi se desbordan en cada palabra._

 _:-Fui un idiota, tu eras tan atento conmigo, me dabas de comer, te preocupabas por mi, sinceramente de pequeños ese asunto de "Novios" era horrible, digo, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos nombraron "Reyes" del baile en la graduación?_

 _:-Ja, como no olvidarlo, me tuve que poner un jodido traje negro, ¿Por qué no uno verde?_

 _:-¿Por qué no era la costumbre?_

 _:-Tal vez._

 _Ambos sonrieron ante tal recuerdo._

 _:-Bien, todo cambio esa noche en el bar._

 _Los ojos del rubio se abrieron par a par ¿Lo recordaba?_

 _:-Cuando te hice el amor, me gusto, pero tenia miedo, no se por que, pero lo tenia. Por eso me acosté cuantas veces pudiera con la puta de Bebe, pero cuando nos descubriste y te fuiste, no sabes cuanto sufrí._

 _Ahora, el pelinegro es quien tenia los ojos cristalizados._

 _:-Solo necesitaba oír eso, que en algún momento de la vida fui importante para ti._

 _Se dirigió a la salida del parque, pero una mano lo jalo y lo detuvo._

 _:-Aun lo eres._

 _:-No podemos ser nada ya, nos duele estar juntos Craig._

 _:-Pero, Tweek…_

 _:-¡SOLO SEREMOS AMIGOS!_

 _End._

 **Ahora que no vas a andar conmigo  
Ahora que solo seré tu amigo  
Ilumina la distancia, ilumíname el dolor (ohhh)**

:-Tweek, ¿Por qué?

:-Yo te lo dije, nos duele estar juntos, es lo mejor para ambos Craig, este capitulo debe acabar, lo hemos dejado abierto por tantos años.

:-¿Así? ¿Entonces prefieres volver a huir de mi?

Ahora los dos se veían.

:-Yo no hui, tu me sacaste.

:-Era un idiota.

:-¿Eras? Yo diría que aun lo eres.

:-Tweek, por favor, te amo.

Lo tomo de la cara. El otro solo lo veía ruborizado. Hasta que las lagrimas le ganaron.

:-Nunca sabrás cuanto hubiera dado por oír eso antes.

Y tomando impulso, atrajo así el al pelinegro, deteniéndolo en sus labios, dándose un beso prolongado, dulce, cariñoso, como jamás lo hicieron antes.

 **Cómo olvidar, cómo regresar  
Qué ironía del amor ohh**

:-Yo…en verdad lo siento Craig.

Y salió de ahí.

Mientras corría tropezó por error con un viejo amigo, Butters.

:-¿Tweek? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿¡Que pasa!? ¡Respondeme Tweek!

No soporto mas, se abrazo a su amigo mientras lloraba.

En otro lado, Craig se hallaba en el mismo parque, aun en shock, sentado en el banquito mientras tocaba sus labios, sentía que lo que había pasado era solo su imaginación, pero las rudas palabras de Tweek lo trajeron a la tierra.

 _"_ _Solo seremos amigos"_

 **Qué ironía si es la vida inundada de dolor  
El amor glorifico, el amor nos arrancó  
Tantas risas tanto llanto  
¿Qué le lloro? ¿qué le canto? que nos va a matar**

Tantas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle "Te amo" "Eres especial" "No te vayas nunca", jamás volverán.

Ahí, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse hasta que las lagrimas fueron saliendo mas y mas.

Vaya que la novela de Ruby tenia razón:

 _¿Cómo matar a una persona? Besala una vez y nunca mas._

Y así es como ahora se sentía, muerto, Tweek lo condeno a las lagrimas por dolor del amor no correspondido, si que era tonto, nunca aprovecho las oportunidades.

 **Qué ironía que manera de llorar, por un amor  
Y en mis tristes manos, guardo el vacío de tu olor  
Y tan solo espero ya mi amor, amanecer**

Mientras Tweek era llevado a la casa del peli naranja, Bradlye, por Butters.

:-¿Mejor?

:-Si, gracias.

:-¿Qué paso Tweek, porque llorabas?

:-…Bese a Craig.

:-¿Qué? ¡Pero si te ya tienes novio!

:-Que?

:-Si, Kenny… - Dolía – es tu novio.

:-¿Ah? ¡No! Solo le ayudo a conquistart – Se tapo la boca.

:-¿Qué…?

:-No debería decírtelo, pero – Lo vio, tomo aire y casi tan rápido como la luz comenzó a hablar – Kenny ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace años y el muy cobarde hasta recién lo admitió, así que me pidió que le ayudara a conquistarte.

La cara de Butters era mas que un poema en cuanto a las expresiones que mostraba, ni el mismo sabia como se sentía.

:-…¿Qué…?

:-No debía contártelo, Kenny me dijo que era sorpresa.

:-…Dios

:-¿Qué ocurre?

:-Que yo creía que tu te casarías con el porque Craig me dijo eso a mi, por eso salí del departamento y me vine a vivir con Bradlye.

:-¿Ah?

:-Luego me vino a buscar y yo lo saque a patadas de aquí.

 **Como el cielo y el infierno  
Tu amor que hiere y que es muy tierno  
Estoy tan lleno de tu vida y vacío de tu amor  
Y es que es absurdo estando enamorados **

Si, ambos compartían el dolor, ambos estaban ahí llorando, ambos, fueron consolados por Bradlye que al llegar de su trabajo los hallo llorando en el pórtico de su puerta y como cualquier buena persona los llevo a dentro y les sirvió café y pastelitos.

:-Vaya, Butters se durmió rápido.

:-Si, gracias por todo Bradlye.

:-No hay de que…Tweek.

:-¿Si?

:-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

:-¿Qué cosas?

:-Que Kenny quiere en verdad a Butters.

:-¿Nos oíste?

:-Si, perdona pero no resistí.

:-Descuida, no te culpo. Y si, Kenny lo ama.

Las palabras debían dolerle, debían causarle celos, querer ir a donde Kenny se encontraba y gritarle que ya no busque a Butters, que él es ahora suyo pero no podía.

Ya no amaba a Butters, tal vez nunca lo hizo.

No, el si lo amo en su momento, pero ahora ya no lo hacia, le tenia como un grato recuerdo pero ahora había quedado ahí, en un recuerdo.

Siguieron hablando y Tweek le conto detalle a detalle de la sorpresa.

 **Que triste amor estar así de separados  
Y perdona la insistencia pero muero del dolor (ohhh) **

Cuando ambos rubios se durmieron, Bradlye se dirigió a la casa de Kenny, su ex enemigo.

:-¿Si? – Llamo una jovencita de cabellos castaños y con uniforme, pues recién había regresado del colegio.

:-Buenas noches – Saludo con una sonrisa - ¿Esta Kenny?

:-Am… si, pero esta con un amigo; pero dejame y le pregunto si viene.

:-Claro.

La puesta se volvió a cerrar. mientras esperaba, Bradlye se preguntaba si esto era lo correcto.

:-Si ¿Quien me bus…

:-Hola Kenny.

:-¿Qué quieres? – Le vio con cara enojada.

:-Arreglar las cosas.

:-¡McPuta regresa que no he terminado de hablar contigo! – Grito Craig desde la cocina que llevaba ocupando desde que Tweek lo dejo en el parque.

:-¿Ese es Craig? – El rubio asintió – Debo hablar con el también.

:-¿Para que?

:-Tweek esta en mi casa y…

:-¿¡QUE COMO TERMINO AHÍ!?

El peli naranja fue arrastrado hacia dentro por la furia de Craig.

:-¡Oye! – Dijo cuando se soltó por fin de las manos del furioso chico – Bien Craig, Tweek esta en mi casa durmiendo porque Butters lo encontró llorando y lo llevo ahí. – Craig se sorprendió cuando oyó que Tweek lloraba ¿Acaso era por lo del beso? – Y Kenny, mira se que crees que amo a Butters y no te equivocas – Kenny se enfureció – Pero con el tiempo aprendí a definir bien esa palabra y en verdad, no lo amo en esos términos. Lo amo por ser mi primer amigo, mi salvador y por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, en verdad espero sepas entender.

 **Cómo olvidar, cómo regresar  
Qué ironía del amor ehhh **

Después de una larga charla que culmino con Kenny llorando y pidiendo disculpas a Bradlye y Craig sintiéndose confundido con una leve mescla de alegría y tristeza, el trio de muchachos estaban mas relajados.

:-Entonces… ¿Ahora que?

:-Si bien Tweek me conto sobre la sorpresa, ¿Qué dicen si...? Kenny yo me encargo de cuidar a ambos y los llevaría a la sorpresa, después de tu plan, haremos que Tweek y Craig hablen mas sobre lo que ocurrió y espero, dejemos las cosas en paz.

Ambos chicos se vieron.

:-Aceptamos.

 **Qué ironía si es la vida inundada de amor  
El amor glorifico, el amor nos condenó  
Uno ama pa estar vivo y uno muere del vacío  
En las guerras del amor **

Al despertar Tweek y Butters hicieron su desayuno, Butters le explico a Tweek que Bradlye trabajaba de mañana y regresaba tarde.

Pero cerca del medio día, Bradlye llego y les comento la _Gran e inesperada Sorpresa_ que le dieron.

:-¿Una reservación para tres personas en el restaurante mas lujoso y caro, el Restaurante Chef's Junior?

:-Si me dijeron que para cuantas personas y pensé ¿Por qué no mis amigos? Aparte servirá para animarlos.

:-Uh, pues creo seria bueno. ¿Para cuando es? – Pregunto Butters.

:-Pues… para mañana en la noche.

No sabían porque pero sentían que esto seria malo… ¿O bueno? ****

 **Qué ironía, que manera de quebrarse amor  
Y en mis tristes manos, guardo el vacío de tu olor  
Y solo espero ya mi amor...**

:-Bien, vamos chicos, necesitamos que esto este listo para mañana. – Animaba Craig mientras junto a Kenny subían un cartel gigante en una compuerta.

:-Kenny, ¿Por qué esta aquí ese idiota de Craig? – Le pregunto la chica asiática de las orejitas de gato. - ¿Acaso no le rompió el corazón a Tweek?

:-Si, si lo hizo Yuri*, pero se que te gusta mucho el Yaoi y Craig quiere volver al Creek así que ve con tus amigas y diles y sigan trabajando.

:-¡Oh por Buda! – Sus ojos brillaron como las series de su país - ¡Trabajaremos muy duro!

Al alejarse Craig noto cierto chismoseo entre las chicas asiáticas mientras paraban, lo veían y volvían a hablar y luego gritaban emocionadas, hasta creyó oír un "¡Si, Creek!"

 **Amanecer, guardas el secreto del amor  
Sigo yo abrazando la esperanza,  
Abrazando la demencia, qué ironía de la vida,  
Amanecer, ¿cuál es el secreto del amor?  
Sigo en la esperanza o será pura demencia,  
Qué le voy a hacer, ¿cuál es el secreto del amor?**

Después de trabajar mas que burro con petate, ambos chicos habían planeado la mejor Sorpresa del mundo.

Kenny esperando que al terminar todo estoy arreglar las cosas con Butters y poder estar juntos por fin, hasta ya estaba esperando que Karen le dijera _"Tío Butters_ " a su amado chico.

Butters por su lado soñaba nuevamente con Kenny y los besos y como tomaba su cuerpo, haciendo que se levantara y renaciera una leve esperanza en su corazoncito.

Bradlye mientras, pensaba en como seria si esto jamás hubiera pasado ¿Aun creería amar a Butters? ¿Hubiera muerto solo? En verdad seguía pensando y dándole vuelta al asunto que no se dio cuenta en cuando amaneció.

Craig también imaginaba como haría para hablar con Tweek. Tenia mucha vergüenza, ¡Se habían besado así como así! Y claro que lo hicieron antes, pero ahora era mas extraño si ambos (Así creía él) desearan desvestirse y hacer el amor como dos conejos en celo en media primavera con las hormonas en lugar de neuronas y con gran amor.

Tweek, solo veía la luna mientras en su celular se reproducía la canción de _Ironía_ de su grupo favorito _Mana_ , vaya que esa canción le hacia sentir identificado. Su modo de vida había sido volcado en cuestión de solo tres semanas, en verdad estaba mal y quería que todo se resolviera pronto.

Sin siquiera notarlo, soltó una lagrima pensando en Craig, y así logro por fin dormir.

Bien como vieron pronto acabara, tal vez en dos o tres capitulos mis amados lectores.

Pero no se preocupen, su servidora tiene mas que darles asi que no lloren por mi - (?)


End file.
